


Autobots n Dross

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dross, Drug Use, Energon, Energon Dross, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Shotgunning, primes do party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: If people like this first chapter I'll probably continue it





	Autobots n Dross

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this first chapter I'll probably continue it

"Primes don't party." 

One of the first things Arcee ever told Jack about Optimus' personality, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn't all that true. Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots, sure, but everyone needs to have fun and relax sometime. Even killer robot aliens from outer space. 

It was a couple weeks after Optimus had been cured of the plague virus by Ratchet. Bumblebee no longer had Megatron trapped in his mind and everything was back to normal. That is until Raf pointed out that Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were all scheduled by Ratchet to go out at on patrol at the same time that evening. Usually two bots went on patrol and one stayed behind at the base with the humans. This time, the humans were to be going out on patrol with their guardians. 

"So what do you think they scheduled it like this for Raf?" Jack asked as he looked at the laptop's screen." I mean it doesn't seem like its on purpose. Maybe it was an accident?" 

Raf shook his head and showed Jack and Miko a flow chart representing how this sort of schedule was definitely weird for the Autobots." See? They've never done it like this before. It's almost like Optimus or Ratchet don't want anyone in the base tonight…"

Miko hummed in thought and started pacing a bit." What if Ratchet is secretly a con? Or they have some kinda Cybertron werewolf virus that only happens now? Or…"

"Enough Miko. Those ideas are waaay out of the ballpark." Jack interjected and shook his head." It's probably just an accident." He said softly then crossed his arms and looked away from the computer screen." Well…maybe we could set up some cameras. Just in case Miko is right about the cyberwerewolf thing." He mused.

Raf nodded and pulled a flash drive from out of his bookbag." I've got us covered."

\--------------------------------

 

The next day the kids eagerly arrived back at the Autobot base to check the footage Raf had copied onto his flash drive from the base's old human security cameras. The first thing the children noticed when they entered the main area of the base was the faint smell of something that had been burnt. It smelled similar to gasoline or some kind of burnt fossil fuel. 

Sitting around Raf's computer deeper into the base, the kids were all shocked to see what had unfolded while they were away with their guardians that night…

Optimus stood at the console working on decoding something before Ratchet entered the room. Turning to him Optimus smiled softly." Are they all out on patrol now old friend?" 

Ratchet nodded and began rummaging through a hidden storage area under the medical station and pulled out a glass object. 

Jack realized all too soon what that object looked like, a glass bong. A Cybertronian sized glass bong.

\----------------------------------

Ratchet grinned like a newly sparked mech and tossed the large bong over to Optimus who caught it with ease." I wish we could do this more often. The amount of stress the Decepticons and everything else puts on us isn't healthy." He griped while rummaging around for something else.

Optimus chuckled a bit and nodded, powering down the console and gently setting the bong down on the ground." I wish we could as well, but we cannot afford to be compromised as often as we'd like. As a Prime I need to be level headed for our team and you have to have a clear processor as our CMO." He said and pulled some cybertronian sized pillows and blankets out of a storage room. Setting up the pillow and blankets on the floor around the glass.

Ratchet nodded and pulled out two vials of what looked to be off color energon crystals." Do you want the dross we have left over from back on Cybertron or the dross from here?" 

Optimus pondered it for a moment before chuckling." With the past few events of these weeks, I'd say we finally have a good reason to break out our Cybertron reserves don't you?" He mused. 

Ratchet nodded, placing the less bright crystals back into the hidden area before closing it and taking a seat next to Optimus, leaning back against the pillows and sighing." Alone at last." He whispered softly as Optimus wrapped and arm around him.

A mere 10 minutes later the two were all but surrounded by smoke and grinning from finial to finial. Ratchet was laying across Optimus' legs while Optimus gently stroked his back strut from time to time. Soon the blissful silence was interrupted by Ratchet giggling." Did Arcee ever tell you what she told Jack about you when Wheeljack came here?" Ratchet asked and grinned up at him.

Optimus shook his head and smiled a bit." No she did not. What did she tell the boy?"

Ratchet giggled again before sitting up and straddling the Prime's lap." She told him that Prime's don't party~" He purred out and rubbed his servos over Optimus' windshield." Heheh how wrong was she huh?"

Optimus let out a hearty laugh and nuzzled his forehead against Ratchet's after his laughter had calmed down." Very wrong old friend. Very wrong indeed." He said and then gently kissed Ratchet's forehead. 

Ratchet's engine let out a happy little rumble and he reached behind him, grabbing the bong and taking another hit. Quickly he set the bong to the side and got as close as he could to the Prime's face without acutually touching, parting his lips slightly so that the Prime could steal some of the intoxicating smoke that billowed from behind his parted plush lips.

Optimus' own engine rumbled in pleasure at the medic's actions, shotgunning off of him and soon closing the gap for a passionate kiss after releasing the smoke from his vents." I love you Ratchet." He rumbled. 

Ratchet smiled warmly and leaning heavily onto his lover." I love you too Optimus." He said as his voice cracked a little, tears threatening to rise in his optics.

Hearing the change in his lover's tone, Optimus gazed down at Ratchet worriedly." Are you alright Ratchet? Is something troubling on your mind?"

Ratchet snuggled against the larger mech nodding, but not verbally responding.

Optimus sighed as he had a feeling of what was bothering his most trusted friend and lover." Ratchet you saved Bumblebee and I. Bumblebee is fine and I'm here. I'll always be here with you." Optimus said softly, rubbing soothing circles on the other's back.

Ratchet sniffled a bit and nodded." I know…I know I just…I just wish we could…" He trailed off as a sob choked him slightly.

Optimus continued to comfort him, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into Ratchet's audio until the silent sobbing stopped." Better?" He asked softly.

Ratchet nodded and looked up into Optimus' optics, a deep longing in his own." Optimus…I think I'm finally ready to go through with it." He said softly.

Optimus' optics widened at that and his spark swirled with delight in his chest." Are you absolutely sure Ratchet?" 

Ratchet nodded and took Optimus' servos into his own." I'm ready to become official Conjux Endura to you Optimus." He stated.

Optimus smiled the happiest smile he had in the longest time and his optics shone like two cyan suns." This causes for a true celebration! Lets not hold any of that high grade dross back now my love, tonight we celebrate and tomorrow we plan."

Ratchet giggled as Optimus fired up the bong again and blew smoke in Ratchet's face teasingly." How can I possibly argue with that?"

\---------------------------------

The children stared at the screen in shock at what it had captured. Miko looked thrilled that one of her 'ship wishes' had came true, Jack looked shocked that someone as respected and looked up to as Optimus would smoke a drug like substance, and Raph looked like he had a million questions going through his mind.

What was a conjux endura? Why were Ratchet and Optimus smoking a bong? What was dross? Why didn’t any of the other Autobots know about this?

Hopefully they'd all have their questions answered sooner rather than later.


End file.
